Kyodai
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Ia adalah seorang kakak yang benar-benar menyayangi adiknya. No Incest


**Kyodai **

**Biohazard (Resident Evil) ****© CAPCOM **

**Genre : Family/General**

**Summary : Ia adalah seorang kakak yang benar-benar menyayangi adiknya. **

* * *

Chris baru saja selesai mengobrol dengan Claire melalui _handphone_. Akhir-akhir ini Claire jarang meneleponnya karena sibuk, sehingga Chris-lah yang harus menghubunginya.

Chris kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dan ia teringat kembali akan masa lalunya.

Awalnya ia hanyalah anak tunggal hingga ia berusia lima tahun. Pada saat itu ia telah menjadi seorang kakak. Chris tidak iri dengan Claire ketika Claire masih bayi dimana orangtua dan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya lebih memperhatikan Claire- atau mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk anak-anak yang lain; adik mereka selalu merebut perhatian.

Namun Chris berbeda. Ia hanya merasa canggung karena dirinya sudah menjadi anak tunggal selama empat tahun, selain itu ia bingung bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi seorang kakak.

Chris masih ingat ketika Claire baru lahir. Chris menggendong adiknya untuk pertama kalinya. Saat ia menggenggam tangan adiknya ia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya harus menjaga dan melindunginya.

Tangan yang sangat kecil, sekaligus tangan yang memegang salah satu jari Chris.

Di saat ibunya sedang sibuk di dapur dan Claire menangis, Chris selalu menenangkan adiknya. Hal tersbut membuat ibunya berpikir bahwa kelak, Chris akan menjadi kakak yang mengagumkan.

Kata-kata yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Claire saat pertama kali bisa bicara bukanlah ayah atau ibu, melainkan kakak. Chris senang bukan main saat mendengarnya, dipeluk dan diciumlah kening adik perempuannya itu.

Di saat orangtua yang lain selalu merasa gamang karena anak-anak mereka selalu bertengkar dengan kakak atau adiknya, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi orangtua Chris dan Claire Redfield, karena kedua anak mereka sangat rukun.

* * *

Orang-orang selalu bilang, semakin kau bertambah umur kau hanya akan memilih sahabatmu dibandingkan kakak atau adikmu.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak berlaku untuk Redfield bersaudara. Walaupun mereka berdua memiliki banyak teman, mereka lebih memilih saudara.

Chris menyadari bahwa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak akan semakin besar. Pada saat kedua orangtua mereka meninggal saat Chris berusia lima belas tahun dan pada saat itu usia Claire baru sepuluh tahun.

Claire selalu menangis setiap hari dan selalu tidur di kamar alamrhum kedua orangtua mereka. Karena kelelahan akibat menangis. Kejadian itu terus berlangusng selama dua minggu.

Chris yang melihatnya tentu saja khawatir, sepulang dari sekolah ia selalu menjemput adiknya. Claire sangat senang, namun ia tahu jika ia sedih terus-menerus maka hanya akan membuat kakaknya khawatir. Beberapa hari kemudian Claire meminta maaf kepada Chris karena membuatnya khawatir.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Chris menjadi anggota S.T.A.R.S, sedangkan Claire melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Chris kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak, tentu saja hal ini membuat Claire cemas dan mencari dirinya. Setelah itu, giliran Chris yang mencari adiknya.

Waktu pun berlalu. Claire kini menjadi anggota Terrasave. Chris sebetulnya enggan namun pada akhirnya ia mengizinkannya.

_Kring Kring_

Chris kemudian meraih _handphone_nya

"Halo Chris?"

"Claire? Ada apa?"

"Minggu depan, aku boleh menginap dirumahmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Terima kasih ya, maaf selama ini aku jarang menghubungimu. Aku mendadak kangen sama kakakku."

Ah, kakak. Chris selalu ingin Claire memanggil namanya saja, bukan kakak.

"Ahaha, aku juga sebetulnya kangen."

"Baiklah, sampai disini ya Chris."

"Ya Claire, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Kemudian Chris menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa Chris?" Tanya Jill yang sedang merapikan album fotonya.

"Dari Claire, dia bilang akan menginap disini minggu depan."

"Syukurlah, soalnya akhir-akhir ini kau selalu khawatir."

Chris hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Jill, dilihatnya album foto yang berserakan di jalan kemudian ia mengambil salah satu album, membukanya dan menunjukkan salah satu foto ke Jill.

Jill tersenyum melihatnya. Foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Chris adalah foto pada saat Chris menggedong Claire yang baru saja lahir. Wajah Chris menunjukkan sebuah kebanggaan, kebanggaan bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang kakak.


End file.
